Going Home
by Henry Park
Summary: REPOST! Kisah sebuah keluarga yang berakhir dengan tidak bahagia. /"Jika hyung sudah ada uang, kau ingin apa Jongin-ah?" "Jika aku menginginkan umma dan appa bangaimana? Bisakah hyung?" "Karena sebuah hubungan tidak selalu berakhir nahagia Jongin-ah.."/ EXO fanfiction! KrisTao with Baekhyun and Kai as their child. Warn: OOC, abal, aneh, Gaje, dll. RnR please? Gomawo


**Going Home**

**Disclaimer: EXO are belongs to God and them self**

**Genre: Family/Angst (?)**

**Rated: T**

**Cast: KrisTao with Baekhyun and Kai**

**Warn: OOC tingkat rumah susun (?), typo (s), Alur dan cerita gaje -yang dengan seenak jidat diubah-ubah oleh author-, aneh, ide pasaran, mengandung unsur kegilaan author (?), menyebabkan mual-mual dan muntah-muntah. Segera hubungi dokter jika gejala bertambah parah (?)**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

.

.

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

Lagi, selalu berakhir seperti ini. Berdiri sendiri diantara kumpulan anak-anak yang diapit oleh orangtuanya. Sekedar melirik untuk memastikan dan berakhir dengan senyum miris saat mendapati 'tak ada seorangpun yang berdiri disampingnya.

Menghela nafas berat lalu mulai menutup matanya sejenak. Bukan, ia sama sekali tidak mempermasalahkan tentang ini semua, ia sudah terbiasa akan hal ini. Hanya saja rasa iri seringkali hinggap dan merusak hatinya.

Ia membuka matanya perlahan saat indera pendengarannya menangkap sebuah suara yang menyerukan namanya. Ia mulai berjalan keatas podium dengan pelan. Perlahan ia kembali memasang topeng yang selama ini menjadi teman abadinya. Memulai sandiwara dan berpura-pura tidak tahu saat beberapa pasang mata melihat kearahnya.

"Baiklah Jongin_-sshi_, kali ini apa yang membuat orangtuamu tidak dapat menghadiri acara pembagian raport bulanan, hm?" sedikit memutar kedua matanya saat didapatinya sang_ songsaengnim_ kembali menanyakan pertanyaan ambigu yang selalu ditujukan padanya. **"**Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Kim Jongin, jangan memberikan alasan yang sama berulang kali padaku," sambung sang _songsaengnim_.

Jongin kembali menghela nafasnya, berat. Oh ayolah.. ia bukanlah salah satu murid berprestasi disini, jadi untuk apa mempermasalahkan hal kecil seperti ini? Ia tidak akan mendapatkan hadiah atau secamnya, 'kan? Ia juga tidak akan berfoto dengan memasang senyum sombong yang akan terpatri manis di mading selama satu bulan penuh.

Dan yang terpenting, ia tidak akan mendapatkan pujian dari orangtuanya dengan segudang prestasi yang pernah terbesit untuk diraih. Jadi, untuk apa kehadiran orangtuanya? Toh, keadaan tidak akan berubah karenanya.

Lagi. Ia berpikir terlalu keras lagi. Suara berat sang _songsaengnim_ menghempaskannya kembali ke realita. **"**Orangtuaku tidak punya waktu untuk itu. Bisakah kau berikan raport itu? Aku masih memiliki banyak hal yang menuntut untuk ku kerjakan. Jadi berikan raport itu dan berhenti membuang waktuku."

Sang _songsaengnim_ menghela nafas lalu memberikan sebuah buku bersampul biru pada Jongin. **"**Hah, 'tak lelah aku mengingatkan kau untuk belajar lebih giat lagi Kim Jongin, nilaimu tidak memenuhi standar sekolah kita dan kau bisa tinggal kelas jika seperti ini terus," ujar sang _songsaengnim_ seraya menepuk pundak Jongin.

Jongin terdiam selama beberapa saat lalu berjalan turun dari podium setelah mengambil raport berwarna biru itu. Langkahnya terhenti saat sang _songsaengnim _memanggil namanya. Jongin membalik tubuhnya dan mendapati sang _songsaengnim_ berjalan kearahnya.

"_Chakkaman _Jongin_-sshi_," ujarnya seraya menyamakan langkahnya dengan Jongin. Jongin menatap bingung pada sang _songsaengnim_. Ia terkejut saat mendapati sang s_ongsaengnim _menepuk kepalanya, lembut.

"_Songsaengnim_ harap orangtuamu datang bulan depan." Jongin menatap _sonsaengnim_nya dengan raut wajah yang sulit diartikan. Diperhatikannya langkah sang_ songsaengnim_ yang semakin menjauhinya dan kembali memanggil nama siswa selanjutnya.

Jongin memegang dada kirinya yang berdesir saat mengingat kejadian beberapa menit yang lalu. Hatinya menghangat saat mendapat belaian penuh kasih sayang dari sang _songsaengnim_.

Ia tersenyum lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi aula sekolah yang begitu 'sibuk' hari ini. Kembali menolehkan pandangannya kebelakang –sekedar melihat apa yang sedang terjadi disana- lalu mengalihkannya dengan cepat saat matanya menangkap bayangan sebuah keluarga –yang menurutnya- harmonis.

Ia mempercepat jalannya seraya menahan sesak yang mulai memberontak di dada. Dan untuk kesekian kalinya pertahanannya kembali runtuh.

'Umma.. Appa.. bagaimana rupa kalian? Aku ingin bertemu barang sejenak dengan kalian..' lirihnya dalam hati, pilu.

.

.

A/N: Annyeong, saya pulang ^^ Dan seperti janji saya, saya akan kembali dan menulis lagi disini. Nah, adakah yang merindukan saya? *plak* Jeongmal gomawo atas dukungannya selama ini. Dan ini untuk kalian, semoga kalian bisa menyukai FF saya ini ^^

Oke, akhir kata (?) saya ucapkan (?)

RnR please? Gomawo ^^


End file.
